Title: The Returned of Evil Mickey Mouse and Max
by Charles Roberts
Summary: Evil Micky Mouse and Evil Max Steel have came back to get reving on Fox Kids Rescue Team and LFA by turnd the Toons, Fox Kids Rescue Team, Sonic, Freedom Fighters, and Rescue Rangers X into servents to attack the LFA but the LFA have spoted them.


Introduction  
  
There was a time when the real world didn't know that a person could easily travel across dimensions and different worlds to meet toons and anti-toons. All that changed in the Year of Our Lord, 2002. One person actually had the power to cause such a rift to occur, but even he knew that such a thing, while an excellent means of making a living, couldn't possibly be safe for the common man. The Cartoon World in particular, needed to be safe for tourists. The man, sharing his plan with the president of the United States, George W. Bush, entered into a contract to protect this brave new world. A new agency was forged by this man, in order to not only protect the lives of the people of the Real World, but do defend those of the Cartoon World, so that the two dimensions, crossed by fate, would coincide with one another. The man's name: Alexander "Lightning" Armington. This is his story.and the story of the Lightning Force Agency.  
  
Lighting flash and Explode  
  
BOOM!  
  
Head of the LFA Agency Alexander Armington [Armington salutes] Aaron Roberts  
  
Vice Head of agency Ricky Roberts as the voice of Razor Armington [Razor in a stance pose]  
  
Agent Smith Jackson [Folded his Arms] Denzel Washington  
  
Lt. Nicky Chang [Bowing at the cameras] Jacky Chan  
  
Sargeant Rams Malone [Standing in a karate pose] Jim Kelly  
  
USSA Chicago Chife Mickey Carmaker [ Looking a the cameras] Jung Juliet  
  
Guest Stars  
  
Chip Elmwood [Chip turns, folds arms]  
  
Tress MacNeille  
  
Dale Oakmont [Dale turns, smiles, gives thumbs up]  
  
Corey Burton  
  
Gadget Hackwrench [Gadget turns, shows wrench]  
  
Tress MacNeille  
  
"Monterey" Jack Colby [Jack turns, makes fist]  
  
Jim Cummings  
  
Zipper Musca [Zipper turns, salutes]  
  
Peter Cullen  
  
Tammy Sorenthia [Tammy turns, gives V-sign]  
  
Noelle North  
  
Foxglove Digitalis [Foxglove turns, raises wings]  
  
Deborah Walley  
  
and Introducing Edward Baird as Wescott Vance Atticas  
  
[Wescott turns and kicks]  
  
Chax Bennet [Chax tilts head to camera, looks upwards]  
  
Charlie Adler  
  
Dr. Jeremy Manniax [Manniax tilts head to camera, looks at viewer]  
  
Rob Paulsen  
  
Tiny Toons, Anamanics, Road Rovers [WB Toons Looking cheerful]  
  
Samuri Pizza Cats [Pizza Cats taking a victory pose]  
  
Peter Cullen as the voice of Claw Hyperion Atticas  
  
K. T. Vogt as the voice of Gemma Kaisya  
  
[Letters fade out, replaced by:]  
  
Written By Aaron Roberts  
  
Edited by Edward Baird  
  
Title: The Returned of Evil Mickey Mouse and Evil Kids WB Toons  
  
3 years ago August 21,2000  
  
We see the evil Kids WB characters and there boss who we don't know (and it not Mr. Plotzs) was talking to Evil Mickey Mouse of Disney and his characters but they don't know who is listing is Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers with Gadget, Monteray, Zipper, and Foxglove.  
  
E. Max Steel: We see that going to plan according Mickey.  
  
E. Mickey: That right Max you attacked Cartoon Network, and Japan in this year and 2001 then I will capture the Tiny Toons and Anamaniacs in there park with little help form some WB Toon, and that don't work in Warner Academy I will sell Benney Babes and reeked havocked in 2003 we will blind side Alexander and his LFA in Little Tokyo, Minnesota and turned Tiny Toons and Anamaniacs in to zombies and we will Rule the world HA HA HA!  
  
E. Max Steel: Yes we will assist you in the final attacked.  
  
Mystery Boss : That Right Mickey.  
  
Next day we see the Rescue Rangers leaving Disney and heads towards to Chicago, Illinois.  
  
The Present day November 15, 2003  
  
Location, Little Tokyo, Minnesota  
  
The LAF was in a meeting with Tiny Toons, Urian Dang X, Anamaniacs, Pizza Cats, Monster Rancher, Digmon, Cubex, Conner, The J Team, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters, Dragon Ball Z Team and Rescue Rangers X in side of Princes V. Places.  
  
Alexander: Now we herd the video of there attacks on Cartoon Network in 2001, Japan same time, 2002 All Bad Guys Alliances attack Little Tokyo, Minnesota, and now we must get ready for the greater Evil than Barney, Cell, Freeza, Maja Bu, and Queen Nephenaena of the Negaverst.  
  
Tia: Who?  
  
Alexander: Evil Mickey Mouse.  
  
Rescue Rangers X, Warner's, Tiny Toons: Oh NOOO!  
  
Speedy: Who is Evil Mickey Mouse.  
  
Chip: That is our old boss when we left.  
  
Yako: The same mouse that was working with Snowball and trying to take over the world.  
  
Buster: That same mouse lures us in to the Acme Acers team park and try to get rid of us and used Bryan Bunny as his slave to take Babs and capture her.  
  
Babs: Greer! That mouse when I get my hands on that mouse I will rip him a prated.  
  
Alexander: Well you will see the rest of the gain shows the pictures of the Evil Kids WB Toons, Ash Ketchum, Gary Oak, Misy, Brock, Pikachue, Max Steel, Yugio, Skacura, Loud Kiddington, Frogo, Ro, Zeta, and Mystery Boss.  
  
All Toons: Oh Nooooo!  
  
Digmon, Monster Rancher, Cubex, and Conner Sonic and Freedom Fighters: That The same people who attacked Cartoon Network, and Japan,  
  
Warner's: Mr. Plotzs want to put us in that Pokemon Promo Crap.  
  
Alexander: Well Mr. Plotzs was not in this he tell me that some one want to rescue the Warner's and Tiny Toons and Get rid of Fox Kids.  
  
Speedy: But who?  
  
All of Toons and LFA: Himm?  
  
When Alexander and Fifi was walking to the HQ they heard some expolsions  
  
Boom!  
  
Fifi: What was that?  
  
Alexander: Oh no that was the great evil there was E. Mickey and Max Steel is attacking us, All LFA, Tiny Toons, Rescue Rangers X, Pizza Cats, Anamaniacs, Fox Kids Rescue Team Evil Disney and Evil Kids WB Charters is attacking returned fire repeat returned fire.  
  
When they got there Sargent Rams came and tell him it was too late.  
  
Sargent Rams: Alexander It was too late Max Steel came with his troops and captured the Tiny Toons, Anamaniacs, Rescue Rangers X, Pizza Cats, and Fox Kids Rescue Team and turn them to zombies.  
  
End of Part 1.  
  
Turn the Tiny Toons, Anamaniacs, Rescue Rangers X, Pizza Cats, Connor, Cubex, and Fox Kids in to zombies.  
  
We see the Evil Kids WB and Evil Disney with the Tiny Toons, Anamaniacs, Rescue Rangers X, Pizza Cats, Connor, Cubex, and Fox Kids Rescue Team.  
  
Buster: What you plan to do to us Evil Rodent?  
  
Tiny Toons, Rescue Rangers X, and Animaniacs: Yea!!!  
  
Tai: And what about you Max.  
  
Fox Kids Rescue Team and Pizza Cats: Yea!!!  
  
Evil Mickey: HA HA HA! We will turnd you into zombies and serve us.  
  
Evil Max: Yes you will serve us and help us to destroy the LFA HA HA HA!  
  
Tiny Toons, Rescue Rangers X, Animaniacs, Pizza Cats, Connor, Cubex, and Fox Kids Rescue Team: Nooooo! We will not help you Evil Rodents and Jerk.  
  
Evil Mickey: Well lucky I am a Vampire and you will be in my power.  
  
Tiny Toons, Rescue Rangers X, Animaniacs, Pizza Cats, Connor, Cubex, and Fox Kids Rescue Team: {Trance Like} we are in you power master.  
  
Evil Mickey: Now go and destroy the LFA, Alexander, Razor and Bring back Fifi LaFume.  
  
Tiny Toons, Rescue Rangers X, Animaniacs, Pizza Cats, Connor, Cubex, and Fox Kids Rescue Team: Yes Master.  
  
While they go find the LFA, The LFA was listing them in the radio.  
  
Alexander: Oh no he did it he turn them into zombies so LFA protect Fifi LaFume any cost, Fifi you are going with me and my cousin.  
  
Fifi: Sure my love.  
  
Razor: So what the plan?  
  
Alexander: I have to get them back to normal but how, we are going to fight them with bare hands and Shafts, and the Evil Kids WB we will use guns on them so let go.  
  
LFA: Yes Sir.  
  
End of Part 2  
  
So will the LFA save the toons or will Evil Mickey will get Fifi to find out more stay tune to the next chaptered.  
  
Alexnader: Whres is Fifi?   
  
Razor: Fifi says she whant to go out so I sent out two Agents with her they should beback by now?   
  
All sudney two agents were beatined and burse.   
  
Alexander: What hapend?   
  
Hurricane: The zombie toons have Fifi and ambused us.   
  
Mightey Molly: And they taken her to Evil Micky.   
  
Alexander: What we have to get over there Let move out.   
  
LFA: Yes Sir.   
  
When they got there it was too late Fifi was a zombie.   
  
Alexander: Oh no Fifi NOOOOOOOO! grrrrr (His powers about to glowed)   
  
Razor: Oh no his powers is comming out.   
  
Alexander: Hiddent powers of the achent ones who walk this world give me the powers to wore the Sprit Armor give me the Lighting Sprit Armor and combine with Street Fighter Movies ARRRRRG!   
  
SXF: Booom!   
  
Alexnader now has a sprit armor and his body is charging with Lighting Sreeks and his hair was a golden color.   
  
Alexander: Evil Micky and Max Steel now I have the Sprit armor my powers are frar greater than yours.   
  
Evil Micky: Ha we see to that Alex.   
  
Max: I also go powers too zombies Tiny Toons, Rescue Rangers X, Digmon, Pizza Cats, Freedom Fighters, Cubix, Connor, Anamanaiacs, Monser Rancer, and Meddelbox get them.   
  
Z. Tiny Toons, Anamanaics, Rescue Rangers X, Digmon, Freedom Fighters, Pizza Cats, Monster Rancer, Cubix, Connor, and Meddelbox: Yes Master.   
  
Z. Wescott: Ready love.   
  
Z. Tammiy: You bet.   
  
Z. Wescott: Zombie Neo Wescott ARRRG!   
  
Z. Tammiy: Zombie Hyper Tammiy ARRRG!   
  
Utral Alexander: Oh great I learnd of there powers.  
  
Z. Tai: Gane let digvole.   
  
Digdestens: Right.   
  
U.Alex: Oh great this is my worrse day ever Troops set you lazers to stun.   
  
LFA: Yes sir.   
  
Hurricane: I will help you out Alex.   
  
Mightey Molly: So will I.   
  
U. Alexander: Ok but leve Neo Wescott and Hyper Tammiy to me.   
  
Z. Neo Wescott: Fire Flash!   
  
Z. Hyper Tammiy: Sword Slice Slash!   
  
Utarl Alexander saw this he use his Attacks to contterrack the attacks.   
  
U. Alexander: Utral Lighting Thunder Sword Srike.   
  
His Attack cansel there attacks.   
  
Then Zombie Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow.   
  
Z. Sonic: Let use the Cahos Emirals.   
  
Z. Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow: Right.   
  
Z. Sonic: Utral Sonic.   
  
Z. Tails: Hyper Tails   
  
Z. Knuckles: Chaos Knuckles  
  
Z. Shadow: Warp Shadow.   
  
When Utral Alex was puting Neo Wescott and Hyper Tammiy in a Caper Caputal he saw the Zombie Utral Sonic, Hyper Tails, Chaso Kunckles and Warp Shadow so he use Utral Knockout on them.   
  
Utral Alexander[Think to him self(sorrey guy but I have to put you out when I sent Evil Micky back to his world the spell will be borken)] Utral Knockout   
  
The Knock out was so devestaing it knock out the Rescue Rangers X, Tiny Toons, Anamanaics, Digmon, Pizza Cats, Monter Rancher, Freedom Fighters, and Metetlebots out.   
  
Chapture 3   
The Final Show down Part 1 Utral Alexander VS Evil Micky Mouse.   
  
U. Alexander: Hay Cowred come out and fight me Evil Micky.   
  
E. Micky[Heliem Laught]: HA HA HA so you will change me Utral Alexander so prepare to die.   
  
U. Alexander[Sword Drawin]: Come and get some.   
  
There swords clash left and right every attacks that they thorwen at each outher untill Alex hit E. Micky sword out of his hand.   
  
U. Alexander: Evil Micky mouse you are undearess for plaing the Spetmber Attacks on the Cartoon Network, Acme Acers, Burbank, Black Markets, and Tokyo, Japan so you will be exscuted.   
  
With one slice Utral Alexander decapted Evil Micky Mouse head off his body and the toons returnd to normal.   
  
Tai: What Hapend.   
  
Chip: Hay were Evil Micky?   
  
Yakko: Yea that I like to know?   
  
Alexander: I cut his head off to boroked the spell.   
  
Rescue Rangers X, Tiny Toons, Anamaniacs and Pizza Cats: YAAAAAAA! final Evil Micky Mouse is gone.   
  
Davis: Were is Max Steel.   
  
Alexander: Oh no my cousin is fighting him let go.   
  
Part 2 of Final Show down Razor Vs Max Steel.   
  
Max: HA You are week.   
  
Razor: Yea we capture your helpers and put in our jail.   
  
Max: No mattel I can do this all by my self to killed you and your cousin just deffeted Evil Micky.   
  
Razor: His powers began to growed It not over Max By the LFA your are here to be sences by death for the desction of Cartoon Network and Tokyo, Japan so you will be eaten by my frome.  
  
Max: What?   
  
Razor body change into Raptor mode and Advance on max steel you was frozen by feer.   
  
Razor[Raptor Body]: So it feeding time  
  
Razor ate Max steel with one big chomp.   
  
Razor: Chomp mmmm good.   
  
Alexander and the toons got there he see that Razor has taken care of Max Steel was in his somic.   
  
Toons: EWWWWW!   
  
Alexander: Well this is my cousin that can eat.   
  
Fifi: You have save us my love.   
  
Buster: So let give the Lighting Force Three Chares.   
  
Toons: Hip Hip Hip Horray.   
  
Chapter 4.   
Celeabration   
  
The Toons, Fox Kids rescue team, Freedom Fighters, Rescue Rangers X, LFA was haveing a partey.  
  
Dale: This is the best party in the world.   
  
Foxglove: Shure there love.   
  
Fifi: my love want to dance?   
  
Alexander: Shure.   
  
Rouge: How about you Razor?   
  
Razor[greends]: Shure.   
  
Gadget: do you want to dance Chip?   
  
Chip[Neverois]: Ok   
  
Babs: What about you Buster?   
  
Buster: Shure Babs.   
  
The Toons, Anamaicas, Freedom Fighters, Rescue Rangers X, Monter Rancers, Digmon, LFA, Medtelbots and Pizza Cats dance happy.   
  
The End.   
  
(Rolling Creedts) 


End file.
